The Old Ball and Chain and other games
by hollie1974
Summary: Just a look into the lives of Morticia and Gomez during their alone times. Rate M for sexual content, Addams style!
1. Graveyard Games

_A/N So this is my first Addams Family fan fiction! I hope you enjoy. The Old Ball and Chain will be an upcoming chapter, but I wrote this one first and couldn't not move past it till I uploaded, so I should be updating soon with the next. If you enjoyed this fan fic please let me know!_

 _Blah, blah, I own nothing, etc,etc…_

* * *

So many things have happened over the span of a few short months, Morticia mused as she crept silently passed Debbie Jellinsky-Addmas' headstone. Her feet made no sound on the graveyard path, her shoes sitting neatly at the entrance to the cemetery, laid out in such a way Gomez would be sure to see. He would know this time she meant this to be a real challenge.

Her heart fluttered against her rib cage in excitement as she glided deeper and deeper within the confines of the graveyard. It had been many months since the last time she and Gomez had an opportunity to play this game, one that had always been their favorite. But with the drama caused by one Debbie Jellinsky their lives had been turned upside down. It was nice to get back to normal.

She hastened a glance over her shoulder, then up at the moon. She still had some time before he would come for her. Time to find just the right spot. She shuddered with anticipation. More often than not she was the aggressor in the bedroom, something she was quite pleased with. But tonight she was thrilled to be the hunted, to be the prey in this risqué game. He was the predator and he was coming for her tonight. Goosebumps covered her pale flesh as a chill of both fear and desire shot down her spine.

An unspoken conversation flowed between Morticia and Gomez earlier that night when Dementia showed up at their door. She had been given the night off by Margaret and Cousin Itt. She claimed that she wanted to give the Addams a break since they hadn't found a nanny since the fiasco with Debbie. While Morticia didn't doubt her sincerity she also knew that Dementia had another reason for the unplanned visit. The lovely creature was completely smitten with Uncle Fester and he with her. She would frequently call both with and without Margaret and Cousin Itt. They had all become quite close with her and the children adored her. Morticia and Gomez unhesitantly left the children in her care. Once everyone was settled Gomez slipped off to his study, a cigar in his hand and a feral grin on his face. Morticia grabbed her black cloak and headed for the cemetery.

She glanced around looking for the perfect hiding spot. Things had been too easy for him before when they played this game. She loved the excitement, the anticipation, the chase. And while she loved nothing more than her lover wrapped around her, their bodies exploring each other in the cool night air, she wanted the anticipation to last a bit longer, Gomez to work a bit harder tonight.

There! Her eyes took in the large mausoleum and the deep brush that was tangled around it. She quickly made her way over to it, pressing her thin body against the cold marble of the old building and wiggling her way into the brush behind the mausoleum. She backed her way deeper into the brush to a clearing, then sank gracefully down drawing her cloak around her to cover her pale flesh the moonlight insisted on highlighting. Now, she would wait. She just hoped that Gomez would not hear her heart hammering in her chest.

* * *

Gomez grinned as he spied his wife's shoes sitting carefully arranged in the center of the entrance to the cemetery. Ah, so he was going to really have to work tonight to find her, he thought lighting a cigar. He was always up for a challenge, especially when the rewards were so sweet! He looked at the moon. He had just a few minutes left and it would be high overhead. Midnight, the hunt would begin.

He slowly paced the entrance, lost in thought for a moment. If she had removed her shoes (something that she had never done in this game before) then she had most likely made sure to not leave any signs on the ground of where she had gone. Trying to track her by traditional standards would be useless and a waste of time. No, tonight he would have to rely on something more than physical. He would have to rely on how well he knew his wife and where his heart would guide him. He tossed the cigar aside as the moon was finally in place and walked slowly into the graveyard.

* * *

Morticia remained as still as a stone. Occasionally, she would hear a shuffle out by one of the graves but it always proved to either be an animal or a wondering soul, neither of which were her husband. The anticipation was beginning to make her feel slightly faint.

Suddenly, she heard it, there in the distance. It was hard to make out but she knew right away what she heard. The slow, rhythmic tread met her ears. It was Gomez's foot fall that she was hearing. He was still a great deal away, but he was coming. She began to tremble. She struggled to get her breathing under control, lest it would give her away. She fought the urge to peer around the mausoleum to see if she could see him, knowing that with his keen eyes he would spy her immediately. Her mouth had gone dry and her hands started to sweat as she could hear his footfall coming closer and closer. How could have found her so soon? She had taken the upmost care to make sure she left no trail.

Her brow furrowed in confusion as the sound stopped. She relaxed a bit. She must have thrown him off course somehow. Strange, she thought. While his steps had been still a distance away it did indeed sound as if he were heading right for her. She rose up on her knees and leaned forward slightly to see if she could see him anywhere in the distance….. having no idea that he was directly behind her.

Gomez grinned as he watched his wife peer through the brush looking for him. He took a moment to survey their location. It was good choice. The deep brush was thick but in the center where they were was open, surrounding them in their own private world. He returned his attention to his love, his trousers becoming uncomfortably tight at the view of her beautiful silhouette.

Morticia let out a little sigh of frustration as she was unable to see much through the brush. Suddenly a pair of arms encircled her. Her cloak slipped from her body to pool on ground behind her as she was dragged back. Her back met his chest as she sucked in a wild breath, her body quickly aflame.

" Mi querida." He breathed into her ear, the hair of his mustache tickling the sensitive flesh there.

"Mon sauvage." She paired breathily.

He fisted her long black hair in his hand, drawing her head back until his gaze pierced hers.

"Tish," He smirked at her. "That's French."

Normally she would return with a saucy 'Oui' but not this night. She was feeling vulnerable tonight, almost shy with her love of so many years.

"How did you find me so quickly?" She asked, he voice barely a whisper.

Sensing the change in his wife, Gomez released his hold on her hair and gently drew her onto his lap. His arm snaked around behind her shoulders to support her. He gently stroked her face.

"I allowed my heart to lead me to you. While my eyes could not see you and my ears couldn't hear you, my heart, it knew where you were. My heart will always know where you are, mi diosa divina." His eyes intensely bored into hers.

"So shall I never best you in this game?" Morticia said with a little pout, her body finally relaxing within his arms.

"Perhaps someday, my darling. I guess we will just have to keep trying. But do you really wish to best me?"

Morticia opened her mouth to answer when her hand slipped off his leg and touched upon his foot. She let out a gasp.

"So that is why….." Her body shook gently as she laughed.

"Yes, darling." He said, wiggling his sock covered foot. "That is why my steps faded. That is why you never heard me come up from the other side of the mausoleum. Brilliant idea really, leaving the shoes. I'm glad you came up with it."

"Conquered by my own trick." Morticia said smirking up at her husband.

"Oh Tish, I haven't even begun to conquer you." Gomez said lowering his mouth to capture his.

Morticia's stomach did a flip flop at her husband's word. How after so long could he still make her feel like this, she mused as his lips touched hers, gently at first. Gomez always started gentle with her. No matter how strong she was, no matter her icy resolve, he always treated her as if she were made of the most delicate glass that would shatter easily. That is, until he lost himself in their passion.

Her red tipped fingers slid behind his head, pulling him deeper into the shared kiss. She moaned against his lips, her core already aching for him. He slowly, teasingly pushed his tongue beyond her lips to meet hers. Their tongues tangled in an ancient dance of lovers. Morticia responded by arching her body up, her breasts pressing against him through the thin material of her dress, her hand clawing at the back of his head. Gomez groaned into his wife's mouth, shuddering as her tried to maintain control. Control was something that only in her presence did he lose completely.

Hearing the groan, Morticia drew back from the kiss so she could observe her husband and she was not disappointed with what she saw. His eyes were heavily lidded with passion, his face flushed. His breath was coming in in little gasps between his parted lips. Morticia felt the balance of control shifting and she no longer felt vulnerable. A small smirk took hold of her features. Gomez eyes widen slightly, realizing that the power was shifting. Not this time Cara Mia, he thought to himself.

Morticia drew in a sharp breath of surprise when she suddenly found herself on the ground on her back, her husband straddling her hips and her hands imprisoned above her head. Gomez leered down into her face. The power had shifted once again and the realization made Mortiica moan with longing and agony. The sound of her own voice startled Morticia. She knew struggling would be futile but tonight it's part of the game. She wiggles back and forth in a weak attempt to break her husband's hold, but all this manages to do is ride her dress up her legs to right below where her husband rests. The struggle stokes his passion and determination even further. His eyes take on an almost maniacal glow, a slight crazed look. Fear and lust curled in her belly. He began raining hot, wet kisses along her cleavage, her neck and face, artfully avoiding her lips despite her desperate attempt to capture his. She grunted in frustration, fighting the urge to scream. Sensing that her frustration was reaching a boiling point, Gomez released her hands, wrapping her tightly within his arms, his mouth finally claiming hers.

Her hands free she was now like an untamed beast. She tore at his hair, his shirt and finally at his trousers demanding access to him. He felt his last remaining shred of control slipping away. He quickly freed himself from his trousers, his desire springing forth proudly. He reached up to remove her panties only to find there was none. He dropped his face to her, moaning her name into her neck as he entered her in one fast and complete move.

She shrieked his name as he filled her so fully he sent her over the edge. He held her close as her body shuddered and jolted with the power of her orgasm. Despite her wild movements he kept up his rhythm, enjoying the intense pleasure of her body and chasing his own happy ending. Within a few more strokes he shot off like a rocket, his passion pouring into her throbbing body.

The lovers drifted lazily back to earth, their breathing slowly in unison, the beats of their hearts thumping together as one. Gomez buried his face into Morticia's neck, breathing deeply her lovely scent.

"Cara Mia…." He whispered softly against her moist flesh.

Morticia said nothing, eyes closed enjoying the feel of her husband against her. She never felt as safe as she did when she was wrapped in his warm embrace.

After a time the couple arose and resettled their clothing. Hand and hand they made their way back out of the graveyard stopping to retrieve his shoes, then hers.

They crossed the yard silently and into the house. The house was quiet, sleeping in the dark night. In the family room they spied Uncle Fester laying on his back in front of a fire. Dementia was curled up next to him, her head on his shoulder. Pubert was laying on Uncle Fester's chest, Dementia's arm around him. Fester raised his head upon hearing their footsteps, a silly grin on his face. He waved them up to bed indicating he had no intentions of disturbing either of the peacefully sleeping individuals laying with him.

Morticia blew the trio a kiss then followed her husband up to their room, where they entwined their bodies and were soon locked in a deep slumber.


	2. The Old Ball And Chain

_A/N So it worked! Writing that chapter first and uploading it helped me get going on this one! I hope you enjoy! Should I go on? Maybe the Wheel of Pain next? What do you think?_

Gomez paced restlessly across their bedroom floor, the old wood boards creaking with each step. He stopped for a moment to listen then begin his pacing again. Morticia went off to collect the old ball and chain and Gomez couldn't have been more excited. He was desperately trying to remain patient while waiting for her return but it was difficult. He stopped again to listen. Damn! He heard nothing. He wished that Morticia would have allowed him to go get them, but this was part of her game, making him wait. The ball that they used was an extremely heavy metal ball. So heavy in fact that it stayed on a cart all the time when not in use. In the morning Lurch would retrieve the ball and heft it back on the cart, he being the only one strong enough to lift it. The ball and chain was on a cart in a closet just down from their bedroom. He would have been able to retrieve it and return in two minutes. But not Morticia, she liked to make him squirm, to truly torture him-and he loved every minute of it.

His steps moved faster. He was beginning to feel frantic. Then he heard her gentle footsteps in the hallway. He froze across the room from the door. He dared not even breathe as he wait for her to cross the threshold.

Morticia smirked listening to her husband's steps just down the hallway from where she stood, her hands lightly grasping the cart. Creak, creak, creak, stop. Silence then creak, creak, creak, stop. It was all Morticia could do not to chuckle out loud. She bided her time, waiting for just the right moment to return. That was the moment when she felt that he really couldn't take it anymore. His footsteps started getting quicker and quicker. Morticia knew that now was the time, however she was in no hurry. She slowly walked down the hallway to their room. She placed her hand on the doorknob and just held it there, enjoying the suspense that she was heaping on her beloved.

 _She walks in beauty, like the night…._ raced through Gomez's head as his love entered the room. He was rooted to the spot, breathless from the very sight of her. Morticia raised her head demurely, pleased with her husband's reaction. Pushing the cart in front of her, she reached the corner of the room. She opened the side of the cart which acted as a cage to keep the ball from rolling away. Placing her heeled foot on the ball she gave a strong push, successfully knocking the ball off the cart and into the corner of the room. The ball landed with a loud thump, the chain rattling. Then silence.

"Cara mia?" Gomez's questioning voice broke the silence of the room.

Morticia turned to look at her husband with an upraised eyebrow.

"The corner?" He asked, his face scrunched up into an expression somewhere between questioning and a scowl.

Morticia said nothing, smirking as she turned and pushed the cart back into the hallway. She removed a black silk scarf that was tied to the cart and tied it to their doorknob. Lurch knew not to enter the room to retrieve the ball and chain until the scarf was gone. In fact the entire family knew not to enter their room when that scarf was present.

Gomes watched the gentle sway of his wife's hips as she walked back over to the ball and chain. Very gracefully she bent over and lift the shackle on the end of the chain. Still not speaking, she beckoned to him. His mouth went dry. He couldn't get his feet to respond to her unspoken command. All he could do was squeak out, "The corner?" again.

This did not please Morticia. Her smirked disappeared from her face, replaced by her icy mask. Very slowly her foot began tapping on the floor, her arms crossing, showing her displeasure and lack of patience.

This show unfroze Gomez. He quickly crossed the room, stopping to stand in front of her. Her foot stopped tapping but the icy mask remained.

"Mi querdia, not the corner. I will be severely limited in the corner!" Gomez intoned.

"I know." Morticia purred in glee, the smirk now back in place. "Lift your pant leg, Gomez." She command softly and yet with an icy edge to her voice.

Reluctantly Gomez did as she asked, dropping to one knee and raising his right pant leg. Morticia fastened the shackle around Gomez's ankle and removed the key. Giving a little tug, she made sure that it was secure.

Rising to her feet, Morticia looked down on Gomez who was still on bended knee. He gave a little shudder, his eyes never leaving hers. She quickly turned around and crossed the room, before he saw the goosebumps rise up on her flesh. In this game, she had to remain in complete control and not show any signs of weakness. Something that her husband did not make easy for her. And all he had to do was look at her.

Once she felt that she had more control of herself, she turned so he could see her profile. Very slowly she laid the shackle key on the dresser, far from his reach. He was truly at her mercy, something she lacked completely.

She turned to face him, hands on her hips. She stood there gazing at him, enjoying watching him squirm.

Gomez stayed for a time on his knee his eyes locked on her but soon felt that his wife was watching him, waiting for something. He slowly arose to his full height and was rewarded by a smile from Morticia, apparently answering her unspoken command.

Morticia drew her thick black hair over her left shoulder, her hands reaching behind her for the zipper on her dress. She very slowly began unzipping the dress, each inch taking a painstakingly long time. Gomez rocker backwards against the wall at the sound of her zipper, fearful that his legs may not hold his weight. His once dry mouth was now salivating as Morticia slowly lowered the dress off one shoulder then the other. His mouth longed to touch her flesh, to taste her.

While on the outside Morticia seemed completely unmoved by the circumstances, on the inside she was a mess of an emotions. Her blood was boiling by what her body was doing to her husband. He most likely thought that she was just adding more torture to him, standing there with her dress clutched to her chest, only her shoulders bare. But the truth was she was struggling to remain in control of herself before moving on.

Taking a deep breath she calmed herself and slowly lowered her gown. Beneath her gown she was clad only in a black corset, a very small pair of matching black panties and her black mid-thigh hose attached to the corset by garters. Her gown slipped from her fingers. She daintily stepped out of the gown, then faced her husband her hands on her hips.

Gomez's breath caught in his throat. He briefly wondered if he would survive that night, or if his heart and lungs would fail him. He took an involuntary step towards Morticia but was quickly stopped by the shackled around his leg. The feel of the shackle and the rattle of the chain quickly reminded him that he was trapped. In the corner. _In the corner!_ Normally she would chain him in the center of the room where he would have a much better chance at reaching her. But this time she was making it clear that she was calling the shots. Gomez was beginning to regret not protesting more.

She raised an eyebrow at his attempt to come to her, then smiled when he realized that he could not. She turned from him slowly, making sure that he got a good look at all she had and all he could not touch just yet. She slowly walked over to the bed and gracefully lifted her foot upon the bed. She reached down and fiddled with the strap on her shoe, giving him ample time to drink in her form.

Gomez's breath increased as he stared at the creamy white flesh of her inner thigh. His hands balled into fists as he struggled not to scream in frustration. His trouser were achingly tight, his entire being throbbed. He wanted her, he _needed_ her. And yet, he would have to wait. He was not sure how much more he could take.

Morticia finally removed her shoe, then switched legs and removed the other shoe. She turned her piercing gaze on him. Their eyes locked as she walked around to the foot of the bed. Slowly and carefully she walked toward him, stopping mere inches out of his reach.

Gomez growled deep in his throat, noting with satisfaction the shiver that briefly wracked his wife's body at the sound. She quickly scowled at him. He looked down reproachfully, looking so pitiful that Morticia started to reach for his jaw to lift his face, but withdraw her hand just a second before he would have been able to grab her. His head jerked up, a grin on his face. She returned his smile.

"Trying to trick me?" she asked softly, her tongue flicking over her lips like a snake.

"Cara mia….." He sighed in reply.

Her eyebrow shot up. "Now let me think. How shall I remove this?" she said, fingering her corset. "I could just unzip it in the front and it would be off that much faster. But what's the fun in that? However, if I unlace it in the back it will take a very long time since I cannot trust you to help."

"I am sorry, my love. I lose my head around you." He said carefully, knowing that if he showed any preference for the zipper she would opt to unlace. He barely moved a muscle, barely dared to breathe while awaiting her decision.

"I suppose first I should take care of this." She said reaching down and freeing the hose from the garters.

She turned from him, presenting her back to him. Her hands touched the laces in the back, then the zipper in the front as if she couldn't make up her mind. Then she unzipped the corset, tossing it on the bed. Gomez struggled not to suck in a wild breath at the sight of her alabaster back, the gentle slope to her hips from her thin waist. He was certain now the gentlest brush against his trousers and he would shoot off like roman candle. He took several deep breaths to slow his racing heart.

She looked at him over her shoulder, enjoying the conflict she saw taking place within him. She gave him a few moments to gather himself. While she was supposed to be torturing him and she loved to push him to the brink, she was always careful not to push him too far. After all, the games were supposed to be fun for both of them.

Once she was certain that he had calmed some, she turned to face him. His eyes roamed her body up and down. The heat of his gaze was almost too much for her. Then his eyes claimed hers and she noted with thinly concealed horror that his gaze had softened. Wild Gomez, fiery Gomez, crazed Gomez, those she could handle. But loving Gomez? She would give him anything he asked.

"Eres divina." He said softly to her, his eyes never leaving hers. Her own hands bawled into fists, her nails digging into her palms as she tried to keep control of herself. Her heart was racing and she could feel the tiniest beads of sweat forming along her hairline. It was all she could do to not throw herself into his arms. She needed to turn the tides and she needed to do it in a hurry. She wasn't ready for this game to be over.

She tore her eyes from his and quickly began to remove her panties. However, in her haste she lost her balance and pitched forward. She didn't go very far but it was just far enough. Gomez's hand snaked out and latched on to her wrist, a triumphant look upon his face. In one swift move he slammed her against the wall, his hand cradling her head to avoid it from bouncing off the wall, his mouth crashing down upon hers. Morticia, taken by surprise was quickly lost in the kiss. So lost that she didn't notice Gomez inching them down the wall closer to the ball. With a quick flick of his foot he sent a section of the chain around Morticias ankle and pulled it tight, imprisoning her. Gomez was now able to freely explore his wife, without her getting away.

When she felt his hands loosen on her, Morticia came back to earth. Feeling the chain wrapped around her ankle, all she could do was smile at her husband's cleverness. Gomez gently gripped her shoulders and pressed her back against the wall. His hot mouth and sharp teeth came down upon her neck as his hands slipped down to her breasts. Morticia rolled her head back moaning loudly at this assault on her senses.

Gomez abruptly brought his head up. His nostrils flaring, his eyes wild, his breath coming in in little puffs. He pulled his hands away from Morticia's body and attempted to free himself from his trousers, but his movements were too frantic, his hands to shaky. _Game over_ , thought Morticia as she reached down to assist. In the matter of seconds Morticia had freed him. He sunk his hands into her hips. He flicked his ankle again, freeing Morticia of the chain, then lifted her off her feet. He quickly settled her astride him, her back pressed against the wall, her feet pressing into the back of his calves.

With a grunt he entered her swiftly, eliciting a groan from both of them. He buried his face into her chest, her fingers intertwining in his hair. Morticia using he leverage that she had between the wall and the backs of his calves because to thrust her pelvis, riding him in midair. He purred his approval against her breast.

Without warning, Morticia felt a sharp sting of a pleasant pain on her breast. Gomez sunk his teeth into the pale flesh there. Morticia wailed his name as she went tumbling into the abyss of pleasure. Her spasms of pleasure sent him tumbling after his own. His body jerked roughly against hers as he emptied his bliss into her.

Gomez's legs refused to support him any longer. He and Morticia slowly slid down the wall. Gomez laid down on his back, pulling Morticia along with him, settling her upon his chest. He laid there attempting to catch his breath, which was difficult because he could not stop kissing her head and face. She snuggled against her husband, so very content in his arms.

After a time, the chill of the night started to overtake the lovers. Without a word, Morticia arose and retrieved the key for the shackle. She released Gomez from the old ball and chain then climbed into their bed. Gomez stoked up the fire in their fireplace, then went over to the door intent on removing the black scarf from the knob.

"Gomez, what are you doing?" Morticia asked from the bed sleepily.

"I was going to remove the scarf so Lurch would know to come retrieve the ball." He answered turning to gaze at her.

"Leave it. We may just need it in the morning." She said smiling at him, a glint in her eyes.

He smiled largely at her, then crossed the room and joined her in their bed. "Oh Tish….." he whispered as he pulled her close.

"Mon amour….." she replied as sleep began to overtake her.


	3. Wheel Of Pain

_**A/N-Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! I hope you are enjoying the story. I just feel that I do need to give a small heads up for this chapter. There is a small amount of blood play in this chapter, so if that offends you I would suggest that you skip this chapter. If not, happy reading! I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Morticia's arms were slightly bent, her wrists secured to the straps on their wheel. Her ankles were bound too, both those were together. She trembled in the firelight of the library, as her husband sat on the couch smoking a cigar, just watching her. The current game would change but right now it was a battle of wills, hers versus his. No words were exchanged, but they didn't need to be. They did all their talking with their eyes, their bodies.

Gomez was the picture of tranquility and that irritated Morticia to no end. She wasn't used to Gomez getting the upper hand. His gaze alone was quickly becoming her undoing, added to his calmness Morticia was weakening within this battle. She was at his mercy, the thought made her groan aloud.

Gomez's eyes widen slightly at the sound of his love. He relaxed his eyes again, keeping the look of victory off his face for the moment. This is one game that Morticia could never win. He loved her so deeply, so completely, he could just sit and stare at her all day, all week, forever and be completely content. A grin appeared on his face that he could no longer hold back. As long as she could not touch him, tease him, he would win this battle. Victory was his!

Morticia realized her mistake before the sound had completely left her throat. She struggled to return to a calm state when she saw her husband's eyes widen, then she was completely horrified by his grin of victory. To further compound her horror, she found that she was involuntarily struggling against the bonds.

Gomez tossed his spent cigar in the fireplace and immediately light another one, staring fascinated at his wife withering in the bonds. He had rarely ever seen Morticia lose her cool, so he was completely captivated by the scene unfolding in front of him.

Morticia quickly exhausted herself and fell wearily back against the wheel. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and tried to figure out what to do. She normally being the one in control, found this situation rather intimidating and very stimulating. Being under someone else's power, even her beloved was difficult for Morticia to comprehend. She was at a loss.

Gomez took in his wife's breathless form, finding it difficult to tear his eyes away from her, captivated by the rise and fall of her breasts accentuated by the way she was restrained. His stomach tightened, his pants grew tight. His palms started to sweat. _Maintain your calm, old man,_ he coached himself. He was able to drag his eyes away from her breasts long enough to notice that her eyes were closed. He knew this was his chance to get back in control of himself, before she regained her control. He tossed his cigar into the fireplace and rose to his feet, his face becoming a blank mask.

Morticia opened her eyes upon hearing movement in the room. She was surprised to see her husband now on his feet. She allowed her eyes to roam his entire form from his feet to his face. Her eyes locked on his blank face and a gasped sprang from her deep red lips. This was a look that she had never really seen from Gomez before. Angry, yes, happy, of course, crazed with lust, oh very much yes, but blank? Never. Her eyes still trained on his face, she squirmed a bit in the bonds, not really sure what to do or how to handle the current situation.

Gomez struggled to keep his face blank, but inside he was truly enjoying seeing his lover filled with uncertainty. She was always so cool, so in control. It was rather refreshing to see the strap on the other wrist, so to speak. And more than a little bit of a turn on. He slowly strolled over to her, not really certain what he intended to do. He never thought he would ever fully get the upper hand. But he knew one thing for certain, he was going to enjoy it whilst he had it!

He stopped in front of her, just gazing lazily at her. She practically huffed a deep breath in frustration. He fought the urge to smirk. Very, very slowly he leaned over till his mouth hovered just above her right ear. He just stayed there like that for a few moments. Then very quietly he whispered in her ear "I've been craving you all day and now I have you." A shudder flowed through Morticia's body as her skin broke out in goose bumps.

"Gomez…." She said huskily, her voice full of longing. She drew back slightly so she could see his face, which no longer wore a blank expression. His eyes were half lidded, his skin turning a ruddy color. He stared into her eyes with such a great intensity that Morticia felt adrift, floating within his vision. He stood there for a moment, then he was gone. Morticia cringed at the sudden emptiness of the space, her eyes searching for where he had gone. He was now standing by the fireplace, lighting another cigar, his back to her. Moritica sagged in her bonds, suddenly very cold.

Gomez tried to gather himself as he light his cigar. He almost had lost it. The sight of her, the smell of her was almost too much for him. He wanted this to last awhile, wanted her to fully enjoy herself, but when he was around her it was difficult for him to keep his head about him. He stared into the fire, smoked his cigar and tried to settle his hammering heart.

"Gomez…." Morticia whimpered from the wheel. She inwardly groaned. She sounded like a simpering little fool, but she couldn't help it. The distance was too much.

Gomez turned, carelessly tossing his cigar away and slowly walked back up to her. He reached out of gasped her face between his hands. He lovingly stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"Il mio amore bello." He said to her before brushing his lips against hers. He laid a trail of kisses across her face and down to her soft neck. He nuzzled the hollow of her neck.

"Gomez, please…." Morticia whimpered, not even really sure what she was begging for but knowing that she needed more.

"Patience, my love." He breathed against her skin. Then he sunk his teeth into her neck. Morticia's eyes flew wide. Her red lips parted as a startled gasp leaped from her lips. Gomez sunk his teeth deeper into her skin until he tasted blood. He pulled away from her neck and crashed his lips down upon hers. She parted her lips and welcomed his tongue. He tasted of fine cigars and her blood, a heady mix. Morticia groaned lustily arching her body towards his, the best she could in her bonds. Her breasts rubbed against his chest. Gomez drew back, his eyes following the trail of blood from the throbbing bite on her neck to where the drops of blood disappeared into her cleavage. He shuddered at the bright redness of her blood against the paleness of her skin.

"Hooks…." Morticia said, a small smile of her face.

Gomez tore his gaze from her cleavage to look at her face. "Hooks?" he pondered quietly. He drew his eyes back down to her cleavage and noticed a slight gleam inside the front of her dress. "Hooks." He said with a nod. "I love hooks." He grinned.

"I know." She replied her chin dropping down slightly her eyes challenging his.

He shared a smile with her, then slid his finger under the top part of the front of her dress. He quickly undid the hook from the eye catch, then grinned up at her. His other hand soon joined in and quiet quickly Morticia's dress front was open all the way to the floor. Morticia did not wear her corset that day. Gomez took a few steps back from his love to admire her beautiful body. She had on a simple black push-up bra and panties but they looked anything but simple on her curvy figure.

Despite that she did not have a clasp in the front of her bra, Gomez didn't let that stop him.

"Pardon." He said to Morticia who arched an eyebrow at him in askance. He grasped both side of her bra and gave a sharp tug, the bra snapping in two and freeing her breasts. Morticia gasped, lust burning in her eyes.

"Mon savage…." She shuddered out.

He quickly removed his shirt and stepped back up to her, his chest against hers. Her blood smeared onto both of them as he slowly, sensually reclaimed her lips. Morticia melted against him, no longer caring that she had lost the battle. The warmth of his body, the touch of his mouth, the feel of his hands upon her skin was just too good to continue to deny herself. The only thing she wished was that her hands were free so she could run her fingers through his dark hair.

While kissing her, Gomez's hands drifted down to the panties she wore. He quickly tore the one side loose then the other casting them away. He feathered little kisses across her face and down her neck to the bite that was still seeping a bit. He tongued over the wound enjoying the taste of her blood.

Morticia moaned loudly, her hands balling into fists. She wasn't sure how much more she could take before she would start begging. And she really didn't care. She wanted him…..now.

Gomez followed the blood trail down to her breasts, gently licking the right nipple while caressing the left in his hand. Morticia's eyes were closed, her head rolled back as she enjoyed the sensations rolling over her body. His mouth and hand switched places, his left hand dropping back to gently caress her lower back. He slowly dropped to his knees, his mouth level with her labia. Her gripped her hips, gently rotating her hips back so even with her legs in a closed position, she was open to him. He smiled as the scent of her desire filled the air. With a happy sigh he lowered his head. His tongue wasted no time in zeroing on her clit. He knew what she liked and he knew what would push her over the edge. He decided that he had tortured her long enough. He stimulated her clit in long, soft, smooth strokes. From above him Morticia was silent, but her whole body was tense. He chance a glance at her to see her head titled back, her chest arched, her hands stilled balled in fists. He picked up the speed and her mouth parted as she began to pant. Her hips jerked on their own accord as she was soon crashing over the edge of her orgasm. Her heard her cry begin deep in her chest then bubbling up through her throat till it bursts through her lips. It was the most beautiful sound her had ever heard. Sill he was glad he had had the room sound proofed as the rest of the family might not agree.

He continued his stimulation until she sagged in the bonds, fully spent from her orgasm. He arose to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Her head still laid back against the wheel but she brought it forward to look at him, her eyes narrow with exhaustion.

He reached forward and stroked her cheek. "My beautiful love." He said softly.

"Free me." She whispered in return.

He smiled at her then dropped down to unstrap her ankles. He arose and unstrapped her left hand, draping her arm around him so she wouldn't fall when he unstrapped her right. He quickly completely the task then lifted her weakened body off the ground. His eyes never left hers as he carried her to the couch and laid her down. He removed her shoes brushing a soft kiss upon each toe. Next he removed her dress, gently turning her to pull it from beneath her. He settled on the couch next to her, his arms winding around her to pull her close to him. He was content to hold her there in the firelight and drift off to sleep but Morticia had other plans. She weakly tugged at his belt.

Gomes chuckled. His wife, exhausted and stated. But like he of her, she would never be fully stated of him. He stood and quickly removed his pants, resettling himself between her legs. He drove into her, eliciting a gasp from both of them. Morticia ran her fingers through his hair, his name repeatedly on her lips as he increased his pace. Soon he was free falling over the edge of orgasm, draining himself into her throbbing body. As wave after wave of pleasure crashed down upon him, he whispered Spanish endearments into her ear.

After the happy couple returned to earth Gomez stroked the side of her neck. He scowled at the broken skin he was there.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me—" Morticia cut him off with a finger pressed to his lips.

"Don't apologize, Mon Cher. I quiet enjoyed it. It's what won the battle for you….this time." She said with a smirk.

He stroked it with his finger. "Does it hurt?" He asked concern thickening his voice.

"Pleasantly so." Morticia said with a grin.

"Aw Cara Mia…." He sighed out softly. How did he get so lucky, he thought to himself pulling her closer to him.

The happy couple snuggled there in the firelight and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Welcome To The Dungeon

_**Another installment already! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Gomez walked slowly down the stone steps, his mind far away from his current location. He had spent most of the day searching for Morticia, but couldn't find her anywhere. He checked all her favorite places, the observatory, the graveyard, the abandon mine, the swamp, etc but she was nowhere to be found. He was becoming worried. Last night they had a very rare little spat. Over what, in Gomez's nearing panic he couldn't remember. Whatever it was he no longer cared and was sure he was in the wrong anyway. He just wanted to find her and beg her forgiveness. Sulkily, Gomez waked down the remaining steps and stood before the large, heavy wooden door. His mind drifted back to the many hours they spent on the other side of that door, hours of pleasure and pain, hours lost within each other. His eyes dropped to the floor, his shoulders drooped. He just wanted his love back. He took a deep breath and tried to quell his rising fear. Then the terrible 'what ifs' stole into his mind. What if she fell somewhere, maybe out deep in the woods? Morticia was known to roam when she was upset. What if she was hurt somewhere? He punch the door in a fit of uncharacteristic rage, his fear and frustration bubbling over. The wood splintered slightly and his knuckles throbbed but none of that matter to him. As quickly as the rage came it was gone, replaced by sadness. With a deep sigh, he reached for the door knob. He pulled the door open and stood still staring inside, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He had hoped that he might find her sitting here in the dark, though he knew the chances of that were slim. As he stared into the room, he could tell that not a soul, living or dead was in that room.

He could also tell that she hadn't been here either. His eyes drifted around the room, taking stock of the items within. On the wall hung some of their favorite things. Manacles, shackles, maces, riding crops, cat o'nine tails and other whips of various lengths and sizes. He walked inside and closed the door, his eyes now completely adjusted to the dimness of the room. He crossed the room to the chair sitting by the cold fireplace, his eyes drifting across the St. Andrews cross that leered at him from across the room. The many items within the room seemed to be mocking him, 'You fool!' they seemed to scream at him within the semi-darkness. Yes, he was a fool, he thought as he dropped wearily into the chair. He hated when Morticia was angry with him. Where was his love, he thought as a tear crept out of his eye and flowed down his cheek.

Suddenly the cold fireplace roared to life. He jumped startled at the sudden sound and brightness filling the room. Straps as if on the own accord slipped snuggly over his wrists and ankles, effectively pinning him in place. His brow furrowed in confusion as he tugged at the straps. Then from the corner of the room where the light of the fire did not quiet reach he heard it. Footsteps. Morticia's footsteps. He would know that gait anywhere. She slowly crept from the corner easing her way in to the firelight. He relaxed as goose bumps broke out upon his flesh. His eyes took in her still form as the shadows and light danced upon her. She stood there, not looking at him but staring into the fire. He allowed his gaze to climb her beautiful body. But wait, he thought. What is this? There in her tight grasp was a riding crop. Oh no, he thought. I'm in trouble. Wait, I'm in trouble! He grinned.

She turned her gaze upon him, one eye brow arching as she did so the rest of her face unreadable. She quickly crossed to where he sat and leaned down until her face was mere inches from his. She gripped his chin tightly.

"Don't be petulant." She growled at him, not raising her voice but the firmness in her tone was unmistakable.

Gomez tried unsuccessfully to remove the grin from his face and take on a more serious look but he failed miserably. He was just so relieved that he had found her, that she was ok and above all else here with him. She released his chin with a jerk and turned her back on him. Gomez watched as her hair fell in waves down her back. His hands flexed within his restrains. He was desperate to bury his hands within the silken lengths.

Abruptly, Morticia whirled on him bringing the riding crop down viscously across his hand. Gomez hissed through his teeth, the sudden sensation sizzling up his arm, into his chest and down into his member which was now at full attention.

"Don't….be….petulant." Morticia repeated this time punctuationing each word by tapping the riding crop on the reddening flesh on Gomez's hand.

His expression had sobered. He merely nodded.

Morticia tapped the riding crop into her hand as she spoke. "I hate fighting with you. Even more so when you are so sure that you are right, you won't even listen to what I have to say. Or that you insult me because you are speaking without thinking, something I am not used to you doing."

Gomez rested his head back against the chair letting out a slow breath. He didn't know how to tell Morticia that he didn't remember what they had argued about, especially considering his current state. He turned his attention back to Morticia as she began to speak.

"We don't always have to agree on everything and there are some things we don't but we normally take it in stride and treat each other with respect. However, last night things got quickly out of hand. I believe that it was due to the subject it was concerning." She turned her attention on to him, waiting for him to agree.

Gomez knew that he was now in seriously trouble. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember what they had fought about. And now he was going to have to admit it to Morticia.

"Well, my love I can't seem to remember what we had a disagreement about." He confessed sheepishly.

Morticia's eye brows rose, as a small smile graced her face. "Really?" She inquired quietly. She set the ridding crop on the floor and reached forward and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. "Remember, we went out to dinner last night?" He nodded. "And Pugsley was staying with a friend for the night?" Another nod. "And Fester was out with Dementia?"

"Ha! That old rascal!" Gomes proclaimed.

Morticia's hands still in their task, anger lept into her eyes. She quickly masked the emotion and resumed her task until his shirt stood wide open. Her eyes swept his now naked chest. She gently ranked his chest with her nails. Gomez groaned deep in his throat.

She drew to her full height and grabbed the riding crop off the floor. "And remember how we left Wednesday in charge of caring for Pubert?"

Suddenly the night before flashed before Gomez's eyes. Them arriving home early to find Wednesday and Joel on the couch together, wrapped around each other deep inside a make out session. Wednesday's quiet horror as Gomez chased Joel from the house with a fencing sword. Wednesday saying not a word but slowly and softly walking up to her room. Morticia's look of abject horror. Him continuing to rage, how Joel could try to take advantage of his beautiful daughter. How he didn't want Wednesday to get a soiled reputation. Morticia begging him be reasonable, to remember how it was for them when they were teenagers, hell how it was for them now. That all Wednesday and Joel were doing was making out and how they had done far more before they had gotten married. And that was when he said the worst thing he could have said of all. Exactly! He had shouted, he didn't want Wednesday to become a slut! Morticia had drawn back as if he had slapped her, but he was too deep within his self-righteous anger to see, to realize what he had done. He left his wife standing there, shocked and hurt as he stormed into the library and slammed the door. Then he did the unthinkable. He locked the door, locking her and the whole world out. The rest of the night he paced and drank, drank and paced until he passed out in a stupor on the couch that had just been privy to their love-making a mere two days before. When he awoke he could remember that they fought, but he couldn't remember the fight. He went in search of her and eventually ended up where he was now.

He hung his head in shame. "Tish, I am so sorry that my words and acti-". He heard the whistle of the riding crop a split second before it landed on his chest in a savage blow. He curved his chest up to the riding crop, a scream of pain and pleasure tearing from his lips.

"Be still!" She growled. "I will tell you when to speak." Her face contoured in rage.

Gomez drew his head back, his eyes widening. He had never seen Morticia this angry before. Never. And it frightened him a bit. That fear just furthered his excitement, his member straining painfully against his pants, eager to get out.

"First, you chased our daughter's love out of the house with a fencing sword. Normally I wouldn't have a problem with this if you were actually teaching him how to fence but that was not the case." Crack, the riding crop came down upon him again, creating a crisscross pattern across his chest. "In which case caused an alienation of your daughter during. _Which you didn't even notice!_ " Crack. "Then you proceed to insult me, hurt me, storm off, and then _lock the door!"_ Crack! This blow landing on his shoulder.

The pain, pleasure and fear quickly gave away to a primal lust. Gomez strained against the restraints, sure at any moment the leather straps would break and he would grab her and pull her to the floor.

She planted the end of the riding crop into his chest and gave a small chuckle. "You're not going anywhere." She said giving him a small push back with the riding crop.

He growled at her, his chest heaving with each breath. Her smile widened. She gently set the riding crop on the floor then arose to her full height. With an evil grin she reached behind her and unzipped her dress, dropping it to pool around her feet on the floor. Her corset, bra and panties quickly joining it.

She stood before him nude, her arms akimbo.

"Morticia!" He snarled at her.

"Gomez!" She returned in a mocking tone, a grin still on her face.

He struggled so hard that he moved the chair a few inches across the floor. Once again Morticia laughed at his efforts. She stepped forward lightly dragging her nails down his chest making him groan loudly as she crossed the red swollen marks left by the riding crop. Her hands slipped down to grip the waist band of his pants. Achingly slowly she undid the button and zipper on his pants, reached in and pulled him free. Gomez drew in a wild breath at her touch. She abruptly released him, rose and walked away.

"Wait!" He groaned. "Where are you going?"

He heard her laugh from the dark corner of the room but could no longer see her.

"Tish, please!" He practically sobbed.

"Patience, my dearest." She called back to him.

He could hear her shuffling around with something in the corner as he tried to wait patiently.

She soon returned with her hands behind her back.

"What do you have there?" He asked relieved to realize that she no longer looked angry at him.

Without a word she pulled a flowerless rose stem from behind her back. The thorns glinted menacingly in the light of the fire.

"Oh my…." He sighed knowing that she wasn't quite done with him yet.

She leaned over him, her lips, tongue and teeth exploring one side of his neck while she raked the rose thorns across the other side of his neck leaving a trail of light red scratches.

The gentle pain-pleasure combination seemed worse than any whipping he had ever received. His body trembled, he was near tears, his desire and frustration curling into one. Morticia sensing that he had had enough tossed the rose stem from them and in one quick movement leapt onto his lap and plunged her body down upon his engorged member bringing a primal scream from him. He rocked his hips as much as he could to fully encase himself within her body. She wrapped her arms around him as she rocked fervently against his body. She tossed back her head and released a loud, throaty moan as he felt her tighten around him. Her orgasm caused her to body to throb and sent him crashing into his own pleasure peak. His voice blended with hers as his body jerked as pleasure surged over him.

Once both their heart rates and breathing had calmed, Gomez lifted his head from her.

"Release me." He said, his eyes half lidded as he looked at her.

She went to get up, but his hand made a grab for her hip trying to keep her in place.

"No, just my hands. Stay where you are."

Morticia reached around and freed his left, then his right hand. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"I am so sorry Mortica. For everything." He said into her chest. "I wasn't thinking clearly and my words weren't meant to hurt you. When I saw Joel with Wednesday I lost my head and good sense. I know Joel is a good lad. I just snapped last night. Had I been more prepared, I think I might have had a different opinion."

Morticia gently stroked Gomez's hair back from his brow. "I know that it is hard to see that your little girl is growing up, but she is. You are right, Joel is a good boy and I really think that they are made for each other. Just as we were made for one another. I know your words weren't directed at me, but you simply mis-spoke in the heat of the moment. All that I can forgive….but don't EVER lock me out again."

"I was so enraged, so crazed last night I knew that I had hurt you, but I was so afraid that I couldn't get a hold of myself and would say more things to hurt you, which is why I locked the door. I know." He said raising his hand to stop Morticia's protest. "I promise I will never, EVER lock you out again, no matter what."

Satisfied Morticia smiled and nodded. There in the warmth of the fire, Gomez still partially restrained in the chair, the couple cuddle and talked well into the night.


End file.
